She's More Than A Friend (Nyo USUK)
by AmericanMadeInChina
Summary: Fem!USUK fanfic. Emily and Alice are best friends. Alice, however, wants this bond to stretch beyond friendship. She knows there is no hope, though. Alice struggles to find someone new, but her mind revolves around Emily, and only Emily.


**Hiiii. I got bored. And I wanna take a break from my already running fanfics tonight, so that means I'm OBVIOUSLY gonna write a Fem! USUK oneshot. This is gonna be a modern AU. Huh? You ain't goin anywhere! *chases after you and ties you to a chair***

**Names:**

**America= Emily**

**England= Alice**

**Hopefully, you'll be able to tell the others by their description and personality. If you can't, and REALLY want to know, just ask moi *points to myself***

**One more thing, I don't own Hetalia!**

It was in the third grade, during mid March, first period. That's when I saw her.

"This is our new student." Ms. Edelstein announced after getting everyone's attention. "Miss Jones here is a transfer student from America." She gestured to a blonde girl next to her. The girl's eyes shone like sapphires. Her wavy hair was held back by two star barrettes. She wore the school's girls' uniform, but she had worn a pin with the American flag on her chest. Her smile seemed to bright up the entire room.

"Hey, I'm Emily!" the girl—Emily apparently—announced. But it seemed she had done it too loud, as Ms. Edelstein told her to quiet down. Emily frowned and nodded.

"You may sit anywhere that is vacant." the Austrian woman said.

There were only two seats available due to students that moved away. One was next to me—in the middle of the room—,and one was in the back corner. I had a feeling which one she was going to take. And my assumption was right on the money.

Emily grabbed the chair and slumped down into it. She turned to me and grinned brightly. "Hey there!" Emily announced.

I turned to look at her. Little did I know that I was looking at someone very important.

My future best friend.

And my first love.

It had been 7 years since our first meeting. Me and Emily were the best of friends. Although I could find her irritating at times, we did everything together and shared everything.

Well, except for one thing.

My feelings were far different from her's. I couldn't possibly see her as just a friend. I didn't want these feelings, though. Not just to aid my aching heart, but for Emily as well. I knew some day she would embrace someone she felt true love for. And that someone was not going to be me. If I kept myself silent and my feelings remained buried, I had a chance to stay friends with her. Even if I couldn't be her number one, I'd still be able to be with her.

I made it my goal to find someone else. Anyone. As long as it took these feelings away.

"Alice, I am aware we are always on bad terms...but in secret, I harbor feelings for you." the blonde, French teenager confessed. Francine was her name. I had known her for a year, and she and I were known to start many arguments. We stood across from each other in the town's park. I had to admit, I was surprised. It felt weird, having someone you thought hated you love you instead.

My helpless heart wanted me to reject her, tell her I couldn't and didn't want to be with her. But my mind was stronger than my heart, at this point. I looked up into her violet orbs. "I like you too, Francine." I couldn't bring myself to say "love". "I actually love it when I get to argue with you. Because I get to talk to you." I lied. I wondered if she could hear the emptiness echoing off my voice.

Francine's face lit up with a smile. When I saw it, I thought of Emily's smile on that day I first gazed into her sapphire gems. I pushed the image into the back of my mind, though. "Mon amour... That is great!" Francine exclaimed as she ran to embrace my smaller form.

_'Yes. This is what I need. This is what's best for everyone.' _I kept telling myself as Francine placed her soft, pink lips on mine. I didn't like the feeling. The action brought me to think about my first kiss. More specifically, me and Emily's first kiss.

_"Hey, Alice..." Emily mumbled to her pig-tailed friend that sat next to her on a swing._

_Alice looked over at the other girl. "Hm?" she asked as she began moving with the swing, enjoying the feeling of the breeze ruffling her hair._

_Emily did the same, but much slower. She looked up at the blue sky that was decorated with white, puffy clouds. She looked as if she was deep in thought. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" the young American questioned._

_Alice blushed at the other's question. At first, she thought Emily might have been joking around, but it appeared that she had been quite serious. "N-No. Why worry about something like that?" Alice slowed down on the swing and began brushing her fingers through one of her pig-tails, a habit she had when she was nervous._

_Emily looked down from the sky above, and began to gaze at the dirt below instead. "That German eighth grader with weird hair and eyes said she had her first kiss when she was in fifth grade... And we're already in sixth and we still haven't kissed anyone." the blonde said, twiddling with her thumbs._

_Alice looked at her in disbelief. She sighed dramatically and pouted. "I can't believe you'd be so effected by something like that! How childish!" the British child complained._

_Emily frowned. Her friend could be so mean sometimes. "I wasn't like that at first, but once I thought about it, I thought maybe I do want to kiss someone..." she mumbled._

_A silence lingered between them for a bit, the slight creaking of the swings being the only sounds. "W-Well..." Alice was the one brave enough to break the silence. "I suppose I'd want to kiss someone..." the blonde rubbed her eyes from behind her glasses._

_"But who do we kiss?" Emily wondered._

_Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Who do you want to kiss?"_

_More silence. "You." Her answer was almost inaudible, but her answered pounded loudly in her eardrums._

_Alice was quiet as she let the answer sink in. "Why?" was all she could ask._

_"'Cause we're best friends. That means we're s'posed to share everything together, right?" Emily grinned brightly at Alice, who was as red as a tomato._

_Alice looked down at the ground. "I suppose..." she muttered._

_Emily looked over at her. "You wanna, then?"_

_Alice nodded slowly and hesitantly. She turned to face Emily, who she noticed was also blushing. No more words were said as their lips moved closer and closer, curious for the feel of the other pair. After what seemed like hours, their lips met in a short, messy peck._

I felt my heart ache at the memory. At that moment when Emily told me she wanted to kiss me, I thought that meant we would be together forever, but I was wrong. It was just something silly, between girls. No romance at all.

I tried to block off any thoughts I had as Francine held and kissed me. Her tongue was in my mouth, and I hated the feeling. I was about to pull away because I was having trouble breathing.

"Stop!" we were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. Francine and me pulled away at the same time to see a too familiar face.

"Emily...?" I asked, but I was mostly asking myself if I was seeing what I was seeing.

Emily was a few feet away before she pounced on Francine, pushing her to the ground roughly. My head was struggling to keep up with what was happening. Emily raised her fist towards Francine but I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Even if Francine wasn't my best mate, I didn't think violence was the solution to anything. I got her to turn around and face me.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" I asked—or more like demanded—angrily.

Emily didn't answer me, just growled. Before I could speak again, she grabbed my arm and began running.

My heart stopped for a moment at the sudden movement. I had never seen this side of Emily. We ran out of the park and down the street towards Emily's house.

Whenever I asked something like, "What are you doing?" or "What was that?", she would simply ignore me and keep running.

Once we arrived, she unlocked the door with her grip still tight around my wrist. She closed the door behind us. One last time, I asked, "Why?"

Emily turned around, and I was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. "I sh-should be asking y-you that." she managed to crack out. She looked at me, her eyes clouded with sadness and pain. I somehow saw myself in her eyes. "Why did you kiss her?"

I looked down at the floor, suddenly finding the wooden panels interesting. _'I have to tell her.'_ I told myself. I sighed shakily, I was holding tears back. "I'm sorry, Emily, but...I like girls." I admitted.

When I looked back up, I was surprised to see that Emily didn't seem fazed by that fact. "I know! I always knew, Alice!" she shouted. "That's not the problem..." Emily whispered. I was expecting her to speak again, but she didn't, so I spoke instead.

"Then...why did you-" I was cut off.

"I don't know why...but when I saw you kissing Francine, I felt this weird feeling inside my stomach that made my entire body ache." Emily clenched her eyes shut, as if ashamed. "I wanted her away from you. I didn't want her touching you. I know I shouldn't get involved with your love life but..." she never finished her sentence.

I stared at her tear-stained face. _'Why?' _was all I could ask myself. _'Why was she so protective?' _I wanted the answers to come to me.

Emily began speaking again. "I...I thought it might've been something that was normal for best friends..." she spoke, her eyes opening a bit. "That was, until I realized I wanted to be the one kissing you." she admitted.

My heart stopped, and so did time, as I just stared into the sky that was hidden in her eyes. Was that a confession? I couldn't believe what I had just heard. She said something similar in sixth grade, but we were just kids then, we didn't know anything about love. But now we were high schoolers, it was different. Us kissing wouldn't be an act of friendship, it'd be an act of love. So that's why I wondered...had she felt the same way?

Emily continued, "I know you like Francine...but my heart felt so tight, so I needed to-" I cut her off.

"No. You're wrong. I don't like Francine." I said.

Emily looked at me, confused. "Then why...?" she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to ask.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I thought that if I found someone else...if I blocked away my feelings for you, you'd be happy. I didn't want to force my feelings on you, because I thought you didn't feel the same way." I felt the pit in my stomach disappear as I drained out my feelings. "But I knew it was impossible to forget you because..." I trailed off in hesitation. "When Francine kissed me, I couldn't feel her lips, I could only feel yours. On the day we shared our first kiss. It's all I could think about." I admitted as I urged myself to not look away from her.

Emily and me were both silent as we stared into each other's cool-coloured eyes. Emily was the one to break the silence. "Does that mean you-" I cut her off again.

"Like you?" I guessed. "No, I don't." I said, and saw her face engulf in sadness. "I l-love you." I stuttered.

She looked up, I could see happiness floating in the sapphires upon her face. Before I could think, her arms were wrapped around me. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as her warmth engulfed me. She buried her face in my hair, and I felt myself blush as her breasts were shoved into my face. I stood still and waited for something to happen. "Me too." Emily told me as her embrace tightened.

My heart hammered in my chest as I hugged her back. The tears I had been struggling to hold back broke free. I didn't want to let go. Ever. I was still scared she would be taken away from me, but my worries disappeared when her soft lips gently pecked my forehead. "Dammit..." I mumbled once my tears had calmed down. "How dare you leave me worrying for half my life!" I cried. The sentence sounded harsh, but my voice was far from angry.

"I'm sorry." Emily murmured. "Maybe this will make up for it?"

I had no clue what she was talking about, and I was about to ask when her lips met mine. I remembered the taste of them from all those years ago. They tasted of hotdogs, soda, and something else I couldn't describe. All I knew was that it was unmistakably Emily's.

The feeling of Emily's lips against mine made up for all the pain I had ever felt because of her.

**A/N: Corny ending is corny~! I actually was gonna make this a regular USUK fanfic, but I feel like it's harder to tell the difference between friendship and romance between girls, so I made it Fem! USUK.**

**I hope this wasn't too horrible. Sorry if it was a bit hard to follow. I didn't want to make it lemon because I feel like too many Nyotalia yuri fanfics are lemon. I just made this one fluffy.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. But what I appreciate most is that you took your time to read this. Ta-ta!**


End file.
